Dionysus
Dionysus '''is the Greek God of Wine and Fertility. '''Background His mother was Semele (daughter of Cadmus), a mortal woman, and his father Zeus, the king of the gods. Zeus' wife, Hera, a jealous and vain goddess, discovered the affair while Semele was pregnant. Appearing as an old crone, Hera befriended Semele, who confided in her that her husband was actually Zeus. Hera pretended not to believe her, and planted seeds of doubt in Semele's mind. Curious, Semele demanded of Zeus that he reveal himself in all his glory as proof of his godhood. Though Zeus begged her not to ask this, she persisted and he agreed. Mortals, however, cannot look upon a god without dying, and she perished. Zeus rescued the fetal Dionysus, however, by sewing him into his thigh. A few months later, Dionysus was born. Zeus took the infant Dionysus and gave him in charge to the rain-nymphs of Nysa, who nourished his infancy and childhood, and for their care Zeus rewarded them by placing them as the Hyades among the stars. When Dionysus grew up he discovered the culture of the vine and the mode of extracting its precious juice; but Hera struck him with madness, and drove him forth a wanderer through various parts of the earth. In Phrygia the goddess Cybele, cured him and taught him her religious rites, and he set out on a progress through Asia teaching the people the cultivation of the vine. The most famous part of his wanderings is his expedition to India, which is said to have lasted several years. Returning in triumph he undertook to introduce his worship into Greece, but was opposed by some princes who dreaded its introduction on account of the disorders and madness it brought with it. Appearance Dionysus takes the form of an exceptionally attractive young male. Is he often depicted nude, as he was also a fertility god, and wears a crown made out of grape vines. Known Powers and Abilities As a son of Zeus, Dionysus was a very powerful god with a wide range of abilities. Even though he was born a Demigod though his own power after each time he died, and the worship of his followers he was able to ascend to full godhood. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- As a son of Zeus, Dionysus possesses incredible amounts of physical strength, which surpasses that of younger gods. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Dionysus is incapable of feeling fatigue, and doesn't require rest to sustain himself. Though he does eat nectar and ambrosia. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- Dionysus' sense of taste is so attuned he can identify anything by tasting a part of it. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Being a god, Dionysus is immortal, and is immune to aging and disease. * Nigh Invulnerability '- Dionysus is immune to all forms of death and trauma. * 'Nigh Indestructibility '- No earthly weapon is able to pierce his flesh. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration]]' '- Dionysus is able to regenerate any injury in a short amount of time. * [[Chlorokinesis|'Chlorokinesis']]' '- Being a wine god, Dionysus has the power to influence plants, most notably, grape vines, he once entangled an entire ship in vines. * [[Power Granting|'Power Granting']]' '- After king Midas brought Silenus back to him, Dionysus asked him for what his reward would be, Midas replied with the power that anything that he touches would turn into gold. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis']]' '- As a fertility god, Dionysus can positively manipulate the fertility in humans and plants, he is also to transmutate other beings, he once turned every sailor on a ship into dolphins. As a wine god, he is able to make any being drunk. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']] - Dionysus once disguised himself as a mortal sailor while aboard on a ship. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- Dionysus is able to travel between Earth, Olympus, and even Hades at will. * [[Weather Manipulation|'Weather Manipulation']]' '- He is able to influence the weather to make it more suitable for growing grape vines. * [[Mental Manipulation|'Mental Manipulation']]' '- He is known to manipulate the minds of his followers, driving them into a frenzied and insane state of mind. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- After traveling to the underworld, he was able to see the souls of the dead as he was easily able to locate his mother. * [[Pathokinesis|'Pathokinesis']]' '- By manipulating human emotions, he is able to make people feel pleasure and ecstasy. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- He can mentally influence objects and other beings with his mind. Weaknesses * 'Other Deities '- Older gods are able to harm him as Hera inflicted him with insanity. * 'Divine Weaponry '- Godly weapons are capable to seriously harming Dionysus. Category:Deities Category:Greek Deities